Terapia de Sadicos
by ana akari
Summary: Sougo y Kagura son enviados a "terapia de pareja", como reaccionaran estos dos personajes a la terapia?, el terapeuta sobrevivira? Mas o menos es la idea, no soy buena dando resumenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo este es mi primer fic, la verdad es que no soy muy buena en esto, pero debido a los escases de fics de esta pareja en español me vi a la tarea de publicar. Por favor dejen sus comentarios!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Sorachi-sensei.**

En su vida como terapeuta había visto a muchas parejas, desde el tipo acaramelado al tipo eres lo peor que me ha pasado. Si como una de las mejores terapeutas de Edo no había pareja que no pudiera tratar o eso era lo que creía hasta que cierta pareja , llego a su oficina un lunes en la mañana.

-Así que los señores Okita- dijo Mayuri, antes de ser interrumpida por uno gritos.

-OKITA! NI LOCA , USARIA EL APELLIDO DE ESTE IMBECIL PRIMERO MUERTA-dijo la peli naranja de unos diecinueve años de edad.

-JA , ESO DEBERIA DECIR YO, QUIEN HARIA DE SU ESPOSA A UN MOUSTRO SUKUBO- dijo el oficial de policía de 23 años

-COMO HAS DICHO, CARA DE NIÑA!- en poco tiempo la oficina se había convertido en un campo de guerra, la pobre terapeuta no entendía lo que ocurría, había recibido un anuncio de la corte en la que le remitían a los dos personajes para una "TERAPIA DE PAREJA", al ver la situación no tardo en entender las palabras del oficial Hijikata, "-Edo está cansado de toda la destrucción a área pública y privada que esos dos causan, por eso ni siquiera el shinsegumi pudo intervenir en la condena cuando accidentalmente golpearon con un poste a un oficial del bakufu, … son un reto.. Pero.. Espero que sobreviva" No se dio cuenta en ese momento que ella no iba a tratar con una pareja normal, sino con unos.. Demonios.

Pensó que lo mejor sería iniciar con una terapia individual, así entendería mejor las circunstancias antes de iniciar con el procedimiento de pareja, así que primero inicio con la chica Yato.

-Así que Kagura-chan , verdad?

-SI, dijo la joven con un aire amenazante

\- Quieres un pastel, como por arte de magia la actitud de loa joven cambio por completo, ya no tenía un aura asesina sino amigable, lo que sorprendió a Mayuri, como si la chica leyera su pensamiento comento

-Gin-chan dice que cualquiera que ofrezca pastel es una buena persona.

-ya veo… - dijo desconfiada pues esa enseñanza no era conveniente- Así que Kagura- chan como describirías tu relación con el Capitán Okita

-odio, repulsión y más odio

-y por qué esos sentimientos, que te ha hecho?

-QUE NO ME HA HECHO!, DESDE LOS 14 AÑOS SE LA HA PASADO INSULTANDO, SABE LO QUE ES TENER A ESE INFELIZ DURANTE CINCO AÑOS INSULTÁNDOME, Y BUSCANDO PELEA A CADA RATO

-Ehmm no, pero kagura-chan baja el sofá es peligroso, dijo la terapeuta asustada

-oh, lo siento me sulfuro en solo pensar en el

-bueno, porque no me describes tu sentimientos hacia él, que es lo que te hace pensar que lo odias

\- Bueno, primero se la pasa llamado me china, china mounstro, bakagura, marimacho, Y cada vez que lo veo me duele el estómago , como si quisiera vomitar.

-Vomitar?

-SI!. Ah y sus ojos, maldita sea odio cuando esos ojos carmesí me observan me siento como una idiota , no sé qué hace pero me hace temblar, y todos los malditos días, despierto y pienso en él, inclusive cuando voy a dormir ARGGGG ME HACE ENFADAR LO ODIO LO ODIO.

Mayuri no podía entender la mente de la yato, acaso no estaba describiendo lo que alguien siente al estar enamorado?, decidió proceder con el capitán tal vez sería mejor entender a un Humano, que a una Amananto.

-es una maldita, dijo inexpresivamente okita sougo- a donde quiera que voy esta, que puede hacer este humilde oficial doctora al ver a una extraterrestre ilegal caminar por eso?, yo solo quiero arrestarla, cumplir la ley, soy la victima aquí!

-…Es..Así? dijo dudosa la terapeuta.

-sí, el otro día estaba patrullando(buscando un lugar para la siesta) y ADIVINE LO QUE VI!

-…que.. Cosa okita-kun?

-La muy infeliz estaba explotando a un pobre ciudadano de Edo-

-explotando?

-Sí, el hombre la tenía agarrada de la cintura y la iba a llevar a comer, NO SABE , QUE ELLA ES UN BARRIL SIN FONDO! PRIMERO ACABARIA SU BILLETERA ANTES DE PODER IR A UN HOTEL DEL AMOR!

-HOTEL DEL AMOR!-como había llegado el oficial a tan conclusión tan descabellada, por solo ir a comer un pastel.

-pero no se preocupe Doc, ella está prohibida en cualquier love hotel, al menos que tenga un permiso oficial.

-PROHIBIDA!- nadie necesitaba ser terapeuta, para saber que el oficial lo que tenía era un ataque de celos, MUY GRAVE si le preguntan, prohibirla en serio?, entonces el permiso oficial era si ella iba con él? Era eso?, entonces por qué su relación era tan ambigua,?¿no estaban enamorados?

-Así que?- dijo kagura, mientras veía a la pobre doctora, tratando de entender los locos que tenía al frente de ella

-Nos va a dar el certificado de que vinimos o qué?- dijo sougo, ignorando a la doctora

-Deficiencia sexual- dijo tranquilamente Mayuri mientras escribía algo en su libreta

-D-deficiencia S-se-sexual?- dijo Kagura como un tomate- Qui-quien con quién?

-los dos

\- EH? La china y yo?- Mayuri arranco un papel de su libreta y se lo entrego a sougo.

-Les receto una dosis de sexo semanal, sus peleas diarias se deben a la insatisfacción que los dos tienen- sougo y kagura la veían con la boca abierta-buscan excusas para poder tocarse , les recomiendo que se desahoguen. Se detuvo un momento para ver las caras pálidas de los dos jóvenes- Kagura-chan usted está enamorada de Okita-kun

-Q-Que, ha dicho?, dijo kagura supremamente avergonzada.

-En cuanto al joven Okita, parece ser que es un hombre bastante posesivo y celoso, le aconsejo que aclare ese sentimiento con Kagura-chan.

-EH? Y-Yo q-que?- dijo igualmente avergonzado okita.

-Les aconsejo que inicien con el procedimiento inmediatamente , y sin más que decir ella se levantó y los dejo a los dos como piedra.

-EH, y-yo – dijo nerviosa kagura- c-creo que deberíamos hacerle caso

Sougo abrió los ojos como platos, U-usted quiere, hacer eso?

-N-no creas que es por ti, solo es para hacerle caso a la doctora, y cumplir con la orden de la corte.

Sougo sonrió maliciosamente, agarro a la yato por la cintura y la acerco hacia el

-ya veo solo porque la doctora lo dijo, susurro en su oído , haciendo a kagura estremecer- en ese caso sugiero que empecemos de una con el tratamiento- dijo plantándole un beso, a lo que kagura no demoro en responder intensamente enredando sus lenguas, y acomodándose encima de él, si sus batallas eran alocadas, el sexo iba a ser peor.

Epilogo.

-Es terrible – dijo el castaño mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos- llevo 3 semanas sin dormir!, sabe cuánto ruido hacen , y si no es en el cuartel , son las llamadas de los love hotel, pidiendo la reparación de las habitaciones que han destruido en su estadía!, el shinsegumi se está quedando sin fondo!- dijo casi llorando Hijikata-san

-MALO ESO!, imagínese a mí al enterarme que mi hija está durmiendo con ese sádico- dijo el samurái plateado en lágrimas- lo peor es que me entere cuando un día llegue y escuche los gemidos desde su habitación, no solo eso, que día lo vi doctora, ERA NO SOLO UNO , SINO MILES DE MORDIDAS EN SU CUERPO, Y CUANDO LE PREGUNTO, RESPONDIO QUE NO ME PREOCUPARA QUE EL TENIA MAS, los vecinos ya están empezando a hablar que hago!- gintoki, lloraba a la par con Hijikata. Mientras una terapeuta bastante sorprendida los veía en silencio, tal vez había hecho mal y había creado dos monstros.

Susurro para sus adentros- No más terapias para la corte.

 **Que les pareció, es mi primer fic así que sé que no es el mejor, quería que fuera más romántico pero pensé que al ser el primero no debía involucrar tanto romance.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos la verdad es que no tenía pensado hacerle continuación, pero esta mañana me desperté con la idea, y tenía que escribirla sí o sí. Así que espero que les guste. Comenten!**

 **Gintama no me pertenece sino a Sorachi-sensei.**

Si había hecho algo mal, se disculpaba por hacerlo, si en algún momento había lastimado a alguien ella prometía que en su vida volvería a hacer algo malo, así que le rogaba a Dios que la dejara salir viva de esta situación, es mas ¿Por qué estaba metida en esto? , ella no tenía nada que ver con ese par de mostros… bueno, sí que tenía que ver algo con ellos, nunca pensó que la pareja que solo fue remitida por la corte una vez se encariñarían tanto con ella.

Hace cinco años que conocía a Kagura y Okita, cinco dolorosos años, la pareja iba muy seguido a terapia cuando no era necesario, siempre terminaban hablando de su vida sexual ELLA NO ES SEXOLOGA! Gritaba para sus adentros cada vez que pedían que les escuchara sus problemas de cama, y lo peor era cuando iban individuamente.

-La otra noche trato de esposarme a la cama, dijo que así era entretenido, pensé en seguirle el juego pero nunca comento que TENIA UN LATIGO! QUE SE CREE QUE SOY UNA M? YO NO MERESCO ESE TRATO YO DEBO SER LA SADICA DE LA RELACION NO EL, que piensa Doc. Verdad que tengo razón?- dijo kagura en una de sus muchas" consultas", mayuri solo rodo los ojos que sabía ella de sadismo?, y para colmo okita había ido antes para contarle como la chica se había negado a el látigo acaso no era su M? , había comentado el joven. Porque debía escuchar tales estupideces?, lo único que había de beneficio era que desde los dos habían empezado su relación , empezó a recibir muchas más personas de terapia y si bien el dinero no le faltaba, era triste ver a cuanta gente dejaban traumada.

Gintoki siempre se quejaba de que la pareja no tenía vergüenza y como su hija adoptiva había caído al umbral del sadismo, Hijikata lloraba porque no podía conciliar el sueño y las deudas que la relación dejaba, Shimpachi lloraba por aun ser virgen a los 22 años, Kondo porque desde que ellos habían empezado a salir Otae lo odiaba (cuestión que siempre había pasado), y así llegaban los clientes por montón, pero lo peor fue hace unos meses.

-Estoy embarazada- comento Kagura como si hablara del clima

-AH?-Dijo confundida Mayuri

-Los condones no resisten nuestro sexo- agrego okita

-EH?-volvió a decir mayuri

-Y queremos que sea la madrina del niño-Dijo de nuevo Kagura

-C-cómo?-otra vez dijo mayuri

-si le soy sincero lo decimos porque de los que conocemos usted es quien tiene más plata, una terapeuta debe ganar dinero, no se preocupe el padrino va a ser matsudera-san, así que todo está arreglado- dijo sougo

-ah , no olvide dar buenos regalos-comento Kagura antes de irse con sougo

-…..- mayuri quedo en shock por un largo tiempo

Y después de eso las cosas fueron peores, como madrina del niño tuvo que acompañar a la pareja en todo lo que necesitaban, sin duda la peor parte fue la primera cuando el Yorozuya y el Shinsegumi, se enteraron edo casi explota Gintoki culpando a Hijikata por no controlar a su subordinado y Hijikata por no haberle enseñado a la niña a cuidarse, Otae golpeando a Kondo por no ser un buen ejemplo y shimpachi y yamasaki llorando por su desgracia a la edad de ellos y no conseguir pareja, esta de menos decir que las dos organizaciones estuvieron en terapia, para poder manejar la "Paternidad"

Pero lo peor fue para la Doctora mayuri, si el embarazo en una mujer humana es problemático, en una yato es peor, el vómito es 30 % más, los antojos 75% más y el mal humor un 100% más que en un embarazo normal, y mientras Sougo trabajaba con el Shinsegumi y curiosamente por primera vez el yorozuya trabajaba arduamente (lo cual mayuri dedujo que simplemente no querían estar cerca de la yato), la que acompaño y sobrevivió a todo fue las mismísima terapeuta, que cada día se arrepentía del diagnóstico que les dio en su primera terapia, debió decirles que la única solución era que dejaran el planeta o se alejaran lo más lejos posible del otro. Ah maldita ética profesional, por culpa de ella su vida siempre corría peligro. Y esa tarde fue peor, mientras estaba de compras paso:

-Mayuri, dijo Kagura mientras se detuvo detrás de ella

-Qué ocurre?. Pregunto mientras miraba el precio de una pijama para bebe

-Rompí fuente- Dijo Kagura inmóvil, Mayuri levanto la mirada y vio la charca alrededor de la chica,

-Ah?- dijo mientras procesaba la situación.

-QUE VOY A DAR A LUZ!- grito Kagura llamando la atención de todo el mundo en el lugar, las dos corrieron por un taxi que las llevara al hospital, Mayuri llamo a Okita pero no contesto así que le dejo un mensaje de voz, al llegar al hospital la yato gritaba tan horriblemente que cualquiera pensaría que la estaban matando, o ella mataba a alguien.

-quien es su acompañante pregunto al doctor, todas las enfermeras miraron a mayuri, la cual rápido miro alrededor … No había nadie, ni del yorozuya o shinsegumi.

-Enserio? Dejaran a un personaje secundario, ayudar en tal tarea donde estaba Okita? No fue él el que la embarazo? Y su padre y hermano adoptivo , la hermana gorila incluso madao? ALGUIEN ? QUIEN FUERA? Y mientras ella lloraba para sus adentro fue arrastrada por las enfermeras a la sala de partos

Y ahí estábamos al inicio de la historia, Kagura lista para pujar, y pidiendo la mano de mayuri para agarrar, AGARRAR?, LA DESTRUIRIA POR COMPLETO!, ADIOS A SU PRECIADA MANO!,si la fuerza de una mujer pujando aumenta ahora la de un yato?, ella no era samurái ni ninja apenas hacia ejercicio y QUERIA QUE AGARRARA SU MANO? QUE HABIA HECHO? QUE CASTIGO ESTABA PAGANDO? ?

-DOCTORAAAAAAAAA, DEME SU MALDITA MANO!- dijo entre gritos Kagura, justo cuando ya había renunciado a toda esperanza llego el salvador, OKITA SOUGO en su vida nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo

-señor no puede entrar- dijo una enfermera

-soy el amo de ese mostro , así que debo entrar- dijo sougo un poco agitado se notaba que había llegado corriendo, mayuri salió rápido de la sala y okita se movió de una al lado de kagura .

-llegas tarde-dijo Kagura

Okita sonrió , - No, llegue justo a tiempo – dijo besándola en la frente- Ahora trae a esa pequeña bestia al mundo.- Kagura sonrió y agarrando fuertemente su mano, empezó a pujar , y después de gritos de guerra , se escucharon los llantos de un pequeño niño.

Epilogo

Mayuri sonrió al ver la imagen de la familia Okita, por primera vez se veían como una pareja normal, e incluso se veían perfectos juntos, tal vez no se había equivocado en su diagnóstico, decidió dejarlos solos y cuando salió a la sala espera vio a Yorozuya y Shinsegumi sentados

-Hola Doc. como esta Kagura y el niño- Dijo Gintoki con un helado en la mano

-….

-Oi están bien verdad-dijo Hijikata con un tazón de mayonesa

-…. Hace cuanto están aquí?-pregunto sombría

-…H-Hace poco verdad mayoro?, dijo gintoki nervioso

-…Eh? Si, hace poco queríamos llegar antes, pero el tráfico ya sabe- dijo dudoso Hijikata

-VICE-COMANDANTE, DANNA YA TERMINO EL PARTO YA NO HAY PELIGRO!- grito yamazaki preocupando a los hombres que veían como la mujer se volvía aún más sombría

-IN-pronuncio en silencio para luego gritar-INFELICES! COBARDES, CASI PIERDO LA MANO POR SU CULPA , Y TODO EL TIEMPO ESTUVIERON EN EL HOSPITAL!

-C-cálmese doc.- dijo gin-chan

-Oi,Oi podemos hablar de esto- pero antes de que pudieran conversar ,se escucharon unos gritos de dolor.

-Oi china, que le hiciste a la Doc.?

-JAJAJAJA fueron nueve meses de aprendizaje de seguro que no sobrevivirán- Kagura comento orgulloso poco a poco su terapeuta también se estaba volviendo una sádica.

 **Que les pareció?, la verdad es que tratare de subir seguido pero la universidad me tiene algo ocupada, pronto subiré otro one-shot del que estoy trabajando pero pido paciencia . Gracias por leer, por favor comenten (_** )


	3. Chapter 3- final

**Hola otra vez, por fin me han librado de tanto trabajo, así que voy a subir el final de este fics, si ya oficialmente es el final, me alegran todos sus comentarios y las críticas positivas que tuvieron, considero que cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo me da mucho más inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo, por eso les pido su apoyo de ahora en adelante. En verdad son los mejores y seguiré escribiendo mucho más. Ahora si a la historia!**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei-**

-SON DEMASIADO JOVENES!, MATRIMONIO!, ESTAN LOCOS COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESOS CRIOS CREAN QUE PUEDEN CASARSE, SOBRE MI CADAVER LO PERMITIRE

-Gintoki-san cálmese - dijo mayuri, ya había pasado 6 años desde que se había familiarizado con los yorozuya y sus conocidos, así que de alguna forma podía entender su enferma manera de pensar- ya tienen un hijo, lo normal es que quieran casarse, que a mi parecer ya se habían tardado.

-DOCTORA,NO AYUDA, NO SE SUPONE QUE ES MI TERAPEUTA DEBE APOYARME EN TODO LO QUE DIGA¿ ACASO EN VERDAD ES TERAPEUTA?,¿ DIGAME LA VERDAD SE GRADUO O NO?, SI ES UNA ESTAFADORA DEVUELVAME TODO MI DINERO, Y CON INTERESES!

-NI UNA MIERDA, ME GRADUE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE EDO CON HONORES!, ADEMAS USTED NI ME PAGA, TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SIEMPRE QUE LE INTENTO COBRAR DICE QUE ERA UNA CHARLA DE AMIGOS Y LOS AMIGOS NO COBRAN!

-Doctora no se ha tacaña con este pobre hombre, además no han sido muchas sesiones.

-QUE NO HAN SIDO MUCHAS SECIONES!, VIENE CADA SEMANA DURANTE LOS ULTIMOS SEIS AÑOS!

-TENGA COMPASIÓN CON ESTE POBRE HOMBRE, SABE LO TRAUMADO QUE UNO PUEDE TERMINAR CON UNA RELACION COMO LA DE ELLOS!- Dijo gintoki fingiendo llorar

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SE ¡! NO SE LE OLVIDE QUE YO HE TENIDO QUE ANGUANTAR LAS QUEJAS DE TODOS LOS QUE LES RODEAN, ADEMAS YO MISMA HE QUEDADO TRAUMADA, NO SOLO ME ENTERO DE LO PERTUVADOR DE SUS RELACIONES, SINO CADAVEZ QUE QUIEREN SEXO ME DEJAN A SOUCHIRO, ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑERA NO DURE 6 AÑOS DE ESTUDIOS PARA ESO!

-Doc- dijo gintoki mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro- es por eso que hay que detener esa boda, la familia okita terminara con este mundo, es nuestro trabajo SER LOS HÉROES QUE SALVARAN LA TIERRA!

-Gintoki-san, a pesar de que la propuesta es tentadora, la boda es en dos horas.

Así es desde que Sougo le pidió la mano de Kagura (si cuenta que te digan que esa mujer le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo y que simplemente quería ponerle un collar que demostrara que era de él, pero se conformaría con un anillo y que solo le quería avisar), Gintoki había ido a terapia cada día tratando de que la doctora le ayudara a terminar con esa boda, y no solo ella Shimpachi, Otose e incluso en shinsegumi, habían escuchado sus alaridos para detener la boda y todos estaban de acuerdo que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Souchiro ya había cumplido un año, y estaba creciendo lleno de mimos, sus padrinos le daban todo lo que quería, yorozuya cuidaba el niño u otras veces el shinsegumi lo hacía, pero debido a que Kagura y Sougo no Vivian juntos, el niño se la pasaba de casa en casa, Sougo considero que lo mejor era una vida juntos, al fin de cuentas no estaban separados, y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta estaba enamorado de la chica y deseaba tener una familia como es debido, por otro lado Kagura esta mas que feliz con la idea ,el muchacho ganaba muy bien, lo suficiente para mantenerla a ella y su hijo y aunque nunca lo diría en verdad lo amaba y deseaba tener la familia que nunca tuvo.

Si todos consideraban que era lo mejor incluso umibozu había dado su bendición al ver a su nieto y Kamui comento que sería bueno que el niño se volviera fuerte para poder luchar en el futuro, todos menos Gintoki, su complejo de padre celoso, no lo dejaba ver la realidad, su hija adoptiva había crecido para empezar a vivir al lado de alguien más, aquel que él sabía que le podía brindar mucha más felicidad.

-Ya estoy viejo- comento con un suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo de alguna forma había llegado a la boda, y sabía que el calvo no estaría para entregar a su hija el seria quien hiciera ese trabajo, apenas arreglo su corbata no estaba seguro de poder entregarla.

\- Crecen rápido- dijo Otae mientras se acerba para acomodar la corbata del hombre- aún recuerdo cuando era una niña de 14 años que solo le importaba el sukubo

-Aun lo es- Otae lo miro fijamente

-Sabes que eso no es verdad

-Me gustaría creer, que si – dijo tristemente, el lo sabía, sabía que ella ya no era una niña, pero los recuerdos del pasado son grandes y hay días que desearía volver a aquellos días "Gintoki-san ha hecho un gran trabajo, no todo puede quedar igual para siempre, pero eso no significa que todo termine, al contrario es una nueva aventura, ella ya encontró su nueva aventura, dígame usted ya la hayo? , sonrió a recordar las palabras de la Doctora, era una buena terapeuta, vio a otae y rio "si yo también la he encontrado"

Respiro profundo y estaba listo para entregarla.

-Edo se va hundir- dijo Hijikata-san – no se arrepiente de haberlos unido?

-Mayuri rio, tenía en sus brazos a souchiro y vio a Sougo que se encontraba esperando al lado del cura viendo con incertidumbre la puerta esperando, que su futura esposa llegara- Pienso, que de alguna forma hubieran terminado juntos, además quien diría que sádicos como esos podrían tener un amor tan grande

\- El amor apesta, pero gracias a el sus intentos de asesinato han disminuido- dijo Hijikata

Mayuri no dijo nada, también había tratado al policía y había escuchado sus penas, ella entendía perfectamente que mientras gintoki entregaba una hija, hijkata también entregaba a un hermano.

La música empezó a sonar y toda la iglesia se quedó en silencio, las puertas se abrieron y apareció la mujer más hermosa que Sougo había visto en su vida y que todos los de la iglesia estarían de acuerdo que se veía bellísima, su vestido blanco que combinaba con sus ojos azules, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza dejando al descubierto unos pequeños mechones, y a su lado estaba gintoki, mientras caminaba por el pasillo todos empezaron a a…

-Oi kagura, vas muy rápido, dijo gintoki mientras corría literalmente a lado de la novia

-Urusai, este pasillo es muy largo, además hay mucha nostalgia, se supone que este fic es de humor, no depresivo ,y me acorde que el final de la novela es hoy y no la deje para grabar

-Mierda es hoy, con todo lo de la boda se me olvido- dijo gintoki- OI ALGUIEN GRAVO LA NOVELA?- grito gintoki por toda la iglesia.

-CUAL?, LA DE LA PROTAGONISTA Y SU HERMANA GEMELA MALA?- GRITO HASEGAWA

\- SI ESA!

-MIERDA ERA HOY ¡!- grito toda la iglesia, mayuri simplemente suspiro todo el momento se había arruinado.

-YO LA GRAVE LUEGO SE LAS PASO, ASI QUE TERMINEN DE UNA VEZ CON LA BODA- grito mayuri, de verdad que le gustaba la novela, pero la boda era importante.

-GRACIAS DOC!- volvió a gritar toda la iglesia.

Ahora si, kagura ya había llegado al altar y gintoki un poco agotado por tratar de seguirle el ritmo también estaba con ella, el miro a sougo , asintió y se la entrego, -Si la haces llorar, te mato

Sougo sonrió – le prometo que la atesorare Danna, o suegrito?. Dijo con su sonrisa sádica, gintoki se tapó los oídos y trato de no pensar en esa horrorosa palabra. El cura inicio con el discurso, el cual saltaremos hasta los votos , sougo inicio:

-Prometo que te daré tres comidas al día, mientras tú te mantengas detrás de la rejas, ah y prometo ponerte una correa bien bonita, y comparte unas esposas nuevas para las noches.

-JAJAJA ya quisieras sádico , yo prometo no golearte más de diez veces al día y tratar de no usar el latigo a menudo -toda la iglesia trago saliva, de alguna forma sabían que ellos hablaban en serio.

Ellos se miraron de nuevo

-Pero prometo que te amare para toda la vida e incluso después de ella, Kagura.

-Y yo prometo que te amare mucho más , nunca perderé ante ti, Sougo. Y antes de que el padre pudiera decir que puede besar a la novia, los dos se besaron, y por primera vez todos los presentes fueron capaces de presenciar un beso que solo ellos se daban en su intimidad, un beso sin lujuria, ni sado-maso, un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Todos aplaudieron, se escucharon lágrimas y silbidos

Y mientras todos festejaban sougo le susurró al oído a Kagura- china ya eres oficialmente mía, ella rio feliz- no te lo creas aquí el que es mío, eres tú, tonto.

Epilogo.

-Así que? Dónde están?- dijo hijikata

-Dijeron que se iban de luna de mil a otro sistema solar y que regresaban en tres meses, mientras tanto que cuidáramos de souchiro- dijo mayuri.

-Ya veo, tres meses es mucho tiempo ¿no?- comento gintoki.

Los tres estaban quietos mientras miraban un papel que se les había entregado al finalizar la boda.

-Así, que….quien pagara los gastos de la ceremonia- dijo el padre

\- Y del vestido- dijo una vendedora.

-No olviden, los gastos de la luna de miel- dijo otro hombre

-Y los alimentos- comento un chef.

Hijikata y Gintoki voltearon a mirar a mayuri pero ella ya no estaba , en su lugar quedaba un nota

"voy a hacer una peregrinación por todo el universo, así que nos vemos en 150 años, atentamente mayuri".

 **Bien este es el final de este fic, muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en la creación de esta historia, seguiré creando más fics para esta hermosa comunidad de okikagus , y espero que me sigan apoyando, hasta la próxima. 33** 3


End file.
